Haze of Darkness
by Gantz Gun
Summary: PokeMario' Deleted Scene. Kale and Branz get a visitor of Dark Proportions... One Shot. Please read 'PokeMario' by NUTCASE to make sense of this fanfic.


(There is a powerful sandstorm in the background, the camera shows Me wearing a huge white cloth for a cloak, my sunglasses are replaced by goggles with dark lenses, and an Egyptian turban is on top of my head to complete the look.)

Me: Hey everyone, Gantz Gun here! In case your wondering about the weather conditions that were dealing with here... (The wind howled loudly for a second.) We decided to visit Egypt, I hear that its lovely this time of year. (Looks around and chuckles.) I guess this is what they mean by lovely... Anyways for this scene I decided to finally show my last Mario World OC. Who is he? Well just look for yourselves and find out! In the meantime, I better get going to some shelter.

Wally: (Suddenly runs up.) I found Cairo, Gantz! We better get out of this weather!

Me: Agreed. Anyways here's the next deleted scene for 'PokeMario!' by NUTCASE. Name: Haze of Darkness. ENJOY!!! (The wind howls again, blowing a heap of sand into my mouth.) EW, YUCK!!!! I JUST GOT SAND IN MY MOUTH!!! WATER!!! I NEED WATER!!!!!!

* * *

PokeMario!

Deleted Scene #3

Haze of Darkness

* * *

There is a dark forest in view... Suddenly, a dark, imposing figure moves through the dense forest. It is too dark to see his face, save for one _hell_ of a pissed off scowl. The figure soon see's his destination, a big building with a big red 'R' on the front... 

Team Rockets substitute base...

The figure looks around to see a few guards, all male, standing around the front door. It was apparent they weren't going to let anybody in. The shaded out figure raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. Within a second, a big shadow appeared next to him. The shadow faded out to show a strange sight... A young woman with a scared look on her face. The figure pointed at the base and said something in what some would think was an alien language. The girl stared at the figure for a second. Almost immediately, the fearful frown was replaced by a frightening evil grin. Slowly, she walked up to the Rockets Base. Her appearance did not go unnoticed by the guards who quickly pointed guns at the new arrival. "Who's there?!"

The girl walked into the light to show her form. She was, in every, single, FREAKING, sense of the phrase, 'drop-dead gorgeous'. She was well developed and wore what seemed to be an almost skin-tight blue T-shirt, that hugged her slim, adult body quite nicely. Her jeans were somewhat tight looking as well, but appeared a little bit more loose and baggy, making her hips and her... Backside... look bigger then what it really was. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue color, her lips had a very vague hint of lip-gloss, her eye lashes were a normal size, and her long dark brown hair was hanging and looked somewhat wild...

To put in a word, she was stunning...

"Oh... I'm lost..." She said, her voice was beautiful and delicate. "I can't find my way home! Won't anyone take me in? Won't anyone help me?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. After a second, she looked at the Team Rocket Fall-Back Spot, making it look as if she had just noticed it. "Oh my! Shelter! How lucky am I!" With the tears in her eyes, she gave the guards a sad little look that could not only melt the heart of any man who saw it, but could also give the good old 'Puppy Dog Pout look' a run for it's money. "May I come in? I'm lost and I don't have anywhere to go..."

Now right at this moment, those Rockets would think of the dangers of bringing a strange girl into their base, but... "Of course, you can! Come in, come in!" ... But it was doubtful that much logic was going through their minds at the moment... The guard Rockets came to the woman's side, blushing profoundly, and escorted her inside. The dark figure in the bushes smirked evilly at this.

Meanwhile inside the Rocket Fall-Back base, the Rockets had shown the woman to their lounging room for her to relax. One Rocket got her a cup of hot chocolate, another helped her onto a comfortable lounge chair, while another went and got her a remote so she could watch TV. "So..." One Rocket began scratching the back of his head bashfully. "How'd you get lost out in the middle of nowhere?"

The woman looked at that specific Rocket and smiled slightly, her features brightening up slightly. "I really don't know... I just woke up, and I was here, out in the woods." She said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. The Rockets listened more intently. "I was just wandering around, until finally I found this place." She put the cup on the desk close to the chair, and lowered her head sadly. "I was so scared... I thought I would never find shelter, I thought I would never find my way..." She said... the Rockets were unable to see a strange purple mist coming from her mouth... Which was followed by an evil smirk...

* * *

In another one of the office rooms, Kale was simply relaxing and enjoying how his plans were so easily coming together. Clayton Mario, along with some of his friends were stuck on this world, probably defenseless and confused... But, Kale knew they are fully prepared to adapt, there was a good chance they were weakened, but not helpless. He was just going through his mind on just _how_ he could make the heroes suffer... When a certain feeling came to him. "Huh?" He looked around his office to see if anyone had entered... No-one had... He leaned back in his chair, fumbling through his thoughts. _'There's no way I felt it! They'd never be so... **forward**... Would they?'_ The feeling he felt was a powerful force... A powerful, evil, force... A **very**, powerful, evil, **_familiar _**force.

* * *

The Male Rockets that were guarding the entrance way were unconscious on the ground. The security camera that would've caught the entire act on camera was vaporized, the lounging room was in a state of dissaray, and among it all, the same woman that the Rockets had lead in was standing, smirking devilishly. Two dark energy balls were performing small circles around her, as if they were a couple of body guards. The girl walked over to a nearby ventilation shaft and, with an effortless yank, ripped off the opening. Her devilish smile widened, as she looked into the vent. After a second, she snapped her fingers... Another shadow appeared, as soon as it was gone it had deposited a new character. This strange creature was what looked like a cat with smokey black fur, and it's cats eye slits paled a little. The woman picked up the wierd creature and helped it into the ventilation shaft. "Go my baby..." She said, the delicate tone replaced by an evil one. "Put every pitiful mortal in this base to sleep..." 

The strange feline looked at her owner from the vent, and meowed, however the meow sounded more along the lines of, "Smo-o-org." That was the last sound it made before ran through the vents at almost lightning speed.

The strange cat rocketed through the vents not giving one sound as it did. As it ran, a strange gas left it's fur and permeated the vents as it went. The gas eventually leaked through the vents and into every room of the base...

* * *

In a certain hallway, a couple of Rocket guards were walking around pretty much doing their job. They were suddenly passed by a DR Zangoose who appeared bruised and slightly battered, he also had yellowish feathers lining his back. This was Branz, leader of the DR Pokemon and Kale's top follower. He had recently returned from Vermillian City, where he staged his great attack to destroy it. However, he failed... And what was even wierder was after the attack was pushed back, he went back to Vermillian City to see how much was destroyed... Only to be confused when he saw that the city was back to it's normal state, almost as if the attack had never happened! He knew his master Kale wouldn't punish him, but it was so hard to live with the fact that he had failed. What he wanted so much was to please his master and show him what he was worth. But what made it even stranger was the fact that he SAW the attack happen, then he leaves for a few minutes breather, and returns to find the city as it was! There was no uproar, there was no panic, there was no suffering. He even became desperate enough to put on a disguise and ask around if there was an attack, which people answered by saying there was no attack, and told him to leave them alone before they called the police. 

Branz couldn't take it. The failure of his attack, and the fact it simply became erased from the stream of time, was pissing him off more and more and more! Finally, being mindful of the guards near him, he suddenly screeched at the top of his lungs in Poke-Language, letting off only a small amount of the unrelenting, blazing inferno that was his deep rage. **"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

This sudden act of rage scared the ever-loving heck out of the nearby Rockets; who jumped and almost got a heart attack. Needless to say, this didn't help Branz's rage at all. With a mighty swing he hit the first thing his fist came in contact with, which was, in this case, the wall to the right side of the hallway. He hit the wall so hard, he made a big dent. Branz looked at the wall he hit and frowned angrily.

_"I'm going to personally make sure that those fools won't beat me next time..."_ Branz said in Poke-Language. He turned and his eyes fell on the Rockets. They immediately gave a nervous smile and started to slowly back away from the obviously pissed off pokemon. After a second, Branz walked on down the hallway, grumbling every profanity in the English dictionary in Poke-Language. It sounded somewhere along the lines of, _'Cowardly Rockets'_...

However another sound came to Branz's ears, a couple of loud thuds. He turned to see the rockets on the ground, sleeping, as it looked. Branz growled, starting to get even more pissed off that the Rockets were starting to get lazy too. He walked over and examined them; he nudged one with his foot. "Get up..." Branz demanded... No response... Branz's growl deepened, "I said, GET UP!" No response... Branz, now more ticked then ever, kicked the rocket off his front and on his back. "GET UP YOU LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, MOR------- WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He yelled, then finished with shock. The Rocket he had kicked was now belly up on the floor, revealing almost pale eyes...

The DR Zangooses eyes widened, and sweat went down his forehead. "What the?! What is this?.." Suddenly, Branz's sensitive nose picked up an odd scent in the air. He sniffed it a few seconds and started to think. "Is this... 'The Draught of the Living Dead'? In vapor form? Only Master Kale knows this potion..." It suddenly hit the young pokemon. "Maybe Kale, wishes to see me... But about what?" The DR Zangoose contemplated this, shrugged it off, and ran full speed to Kale's office.

* * *

**_("'The Draught of the Living Dead' is a special potion that, I think, was mentioned in a Harry Potter Book. The use it has is to put anyone that drinks it (Or smells it if it's in vapor form.) to fall into a death-like sleep. It is copyrighted, I think, by J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter Books... Excellent Series by the way!")_**

**_

* * *

_**

A phone is slammed back down on the reciever... Giovanni's hand holding it. "Grr... This is starting to get ridiculous! You'd think Kale would have more DR Pokemon in by now!" the leader of Team Rocket fumed. He sat back in his chair and started to relax, albeit a little bit. "This operation may be getting somewhere, but we can't just continue to sit here twidling our thumbs!" He gritted his teeth in frustration... That is, before a strange smell came to his senses. "What the?.." That was the last thing said before he fell face first on his desk...

* * *

As a matter of fact every Rocket had fallen into a death-like sleep... All except for Kale, and Branz...

* * *

Kale was nervously fumbling through his thoughts. He couldn't have felt that energy earlier. He had eluded his old master... Didn't he? His thoughts were interupted by a strange smell coming to his senses. He sniffed at it... Before his nervous sweat started to increase in vigor. "'Draught of the Living Dead'... Branz had learned to use that potion and was cured of it's effects... Could he probably wish to speak with me?" This thought was ended when a shadow appeared at his door. 

Kale felt his heart grow cold and his pulse rate drop. 'Oh please, be a Rocket, or Branz, or at the very least... Those Heroes!'

His internal pleads would go unheard as the door was suddenly blown off it's hindges with a massive 'Kaboom'! The crumpled door landed at the foot of his desk. Kale's face paled even more when he saw who was there...

It was the same girl the Rockets had found outside... After a second, a strange feline creature hopped on her shoulder, and she stepped off to the side revealing the true horror of this scene... It was a truely terrifying creature, when in the light it shows him wearing a dark jet black vest, dark black jeans, with military style boots, and a dark cape that moved around like it was alive. It's face was covered by a truely terrifying mask, that looked like a demonic fox with the tusks of a warthog, and blood red face paint... Kale's face paled, his breathing became heavy, and his pulse dropped exponentially, as if his worst fear had just come alive and appeared right in front of him...

Which, in this case, it did...

"M-m-m-m-Master H-Haze..." Kale blubbered in a cowardly fashion. Gone was his evil aura, and gone was his cool demeaner. Truely, truely... This man was somwthing to fear...

**"Get up..."** The man named Haze commanded, a dark, demanding voice echoed through the room.

Kale didn't get up, but was leaning back in his seat, almost ready to brace himself at any given moment. "M-Master Haze..! Please, let me explain..!"

Haze interrupted sharply, his voice wavering dangerously. **"I... SAID..."** Suddenly, as he said the last line, his voice changed... His voice had taken from a demonic deep voice, to a truely horrible demonic screech, that was slightly remniscent of a bat's screech, **"GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kale lifted out of his seat by a power not his own. "**Get... Over here..." **Kale, literally, tripped over his own chair to comply with that command. Once he was right in front of Haze, it was shown that Kale was about an inch shorter then Haze. **"On your knees..."**

**

* * *

**

("For this scene, Haze will have two voice settings, his Dark, Deep tone, and his Demonic Screech. The way to tell between them is the deep voice will be **Bolded, **while the demonic screech will be **Bolded and Underlined.** Get it? Okay, back to the scene.")

* * *

That command went through Kale's brain, but he didn't quite understand. "Master?" 

Haze repeated his command... In his screechy, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. **"Get down on your knees... and BEG me for MERCY..."**

That did it... All of Kale's courage was gone... He quickly got down on his knees and started begging like a child. "Please, Master! I was enraged! I couldn't see straight! Please allow me to explain..!"

Haze, in an almighty tone, interrupted sharply. **"You have no explanations worth hearing..." **Before Kale could react, a hand with claw-like fingers grabbed Kale around the neck. Kale gagged, trying to get a breath of fresh air, however, Haze's solid grip kept him from doing so. **"You have disobeyed my orders for the final time... 'Prophet'..."** Kale gagged, unable to answer back. **"You and your pitiful legions are useless in my sight... Which is why I'm going to end the Dentes Rhohos..."**

The strange female laughed in amusement at this scene. "Why don't you show him what happens when you mess with 'Dark Star Haze', my lord."

Haze smiled at this. (The mouth of the mask moved like his face would've. You know, like a bandit.) **"Good idea..."** A dark and almighty energy ball formed in Haze's hand. **"Your useless, you miserable, bag of..."**

"MASTER!!!!!!!!!"

Haze's energy ball dissappated, as he and the female looked to see Branz at the doorway. The DR Pokemon looked enraged at this sight, as he had witnessed everything that had happened. "YOUR NOT GOING TO DO A THING TO MY MASTER, YOU DISRESPECTFUL SWINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His claws started to glow, in a 'Crush Claw' attack. He leaped forward and prepared to attack... however, he stopped in mid-air. Branz, feeling hands below him, looked down... He immediately wished he hadn't. There were thousands of rotting, dark color hands underneath him, that looked like they belonged to goulish rotting zombies. Before he could get away, they pulled him down to the floor and completely surrounded him, making sure he couldn't get up. **"Do not anger me you foolish child!!! You know nothing of the power I possess!!!!"** Haze shouted at Branz.

Haze turned back to Kale and the energy ball appeared in his hand again. **"Now, where was I..? Oh yes..."** His voice changed once again, as the energy ball took on a humongous size. **"I WAS ABOUT TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

But once again, he was interrupted. "Wait, master!" This time by the female.

Haze groaned and his energy ball once again dissappated. He turned to see the female staring at Branz, who was now free of the hands, due to them disappearing. Branz looked terrified, as the creepy female scratched the bottom of his chin in an appraising matter. Haze scowled, after a second... He then asked a question so terrifying that no one would've been able to believe him...

**"WHAT is it? Shadow Queen?"

* * *

**

**_("I know this is cliche as heck... But...DUN DUN DU-U-UN!")_**

**_

* * *

_**

The female, or the Shadow Queen, smiled at Branz in an almost approving fashion. "Take a look at this little creature here... You will be most surprised..."

Haze grudgingly dropped Kale and approached Branz. After a second, he started examining Branz. After a few minutes examination, he took the DR Pokemon's shoulder... Branz suddenly felt it... _Something_ was crawling around inside him. Branz tried to move, but found he couldn't, Haze's grip was too strong, and he was paralyzed for a wierd reason. After a few minutes, Haze removed his hand from Branz's shoulder and whatever crawled around his insides was gone. Branz realizing his strength to move was back, shuddered audibly and violently.

**"Interesting..."** Haze said truely meaning it. He leaned forward and smiled evilly at Branz. **"Who are you?"**

Branz fearfully took a step backward. "I-I-I am Branz... F-f-future ruler of the Dentes Rhohos Tribe..."

Haze turned to Kale, who had gotten to his feet and was about to make a run for it. However, Haze stopped him by lifting him off the ground with, what looked like, psychic powers.** "Future ruler of the Dentes Rhohos, eh?"** Haze said, as he turned back to Branz, and put his long, claw like fingers on his chest in an introducing matter. **"Well allow me to introduce myself... I am Lord Dark Star Haze..."** He stopped, as if waiting for Branz to make a sound that he recognized the name... No sound came. Instead Branz was staring at Haze confused. Haze whipped around and gave a look to Kale that made a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'If looks could kill'. **"Disappointing... And here I thought Prophet would talk of his Master..."** Kale, as far as Branz could see, gulped nervously at that.

_'Was Prophet, Kale's real name?' _Branz thought upon seeing his face.

Haze started again after clearing his throat. **"You see boy... It is because of me... That the Dentes Rhohos and their magical prowess even exists..."** Branz went bug-eyed at that. **"I am the true master of the Darkness that runs through your heart... I am the one that brought your race into existance..."** Branz quickly flattened himself on the floor in a bow, when he heard that.

"Master! Please forgive me!" Branz shouted, and everyone knew it was more for Haze, then Kale. "I didn't know! I was never taught about you!"

Haze turned to Kale, who was now smiling nervously. **"And I know who to thank for that..."**

Branz lifted his head back up and looked Haze right in the eye. "But, Master... Why are you here?"

Haze smirked sadistically and looked right back at Kale. **"Ask me Prophet..."** Haze sneered, while Kale started to sweat. **"Ask me what I had to do, this past evening..."**

Kale looked as if he knew exactly what happened, but he asked anyway. "O-okay... What d-d-did you do this p-p-past evening?"

Haze spoke with a voice that was quivering with rage and indignation. **"Are you familiar with an attack on a port side city called Vermillion?"** Kale, hoping to get out of this mess, played stupid and shook his head.

"No master, I'm not familiar with that..."

"But, master Kale..." Branz said lifting off the ground. Kale started to sweat nervously and was sending Branz signs to stop talking. They went unnoticed. "I thought you ordered for that attack..."

Haze turned from Branz to Kale, now looking more _pissed off_ then ever. **"You lying little HEATHEN..."**

After a second, Haze yelled. His voice could be heard for miles around, not that anyone could hear him anyways.** "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH ENERGY I WASTED ERASING THAT EVENT FROM HISTORY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? MY RETURN WOULD PROBABLY COME SOONER, HAD YOU NOT ACTED AGAINST MY ORDER, AND ACTED OF YOUR OWN ACCORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Branz went bug-eyed at the lines, _'Erasing that event from history'. _"Wait a minute..." Haze's eyes turned from Kale to Branz. "YOU were the one that erased every trace of that attack?.. But... That's im-..."

**"Possible?" **Haze finished for him. **"Not for Dark Star Haze... I wasted a good amount of my power erasing that event from history..."**

Branz looked like he was on the verge of a mental shutdown. His own Master was... _against_, their plans..? And Kale knew he would be?

"But... Why?" Branz asked, getting on his knees. "Why are you against our plans master? All we wish to do is to bring chaos and destruction to this world, just what you would've wanted us to do..."

**"Prophet wasn't in it for the destruction..."** Haze corrected, motioning to Kale. **"He was in it for the REVENGE... Any destruction that followed would've been an extra treat..."** Haze then took an appraising look. **"And whoever said I was AGAINST your plans?"**

Branz looked at Haze confused. "Master?"

Haze smiled devilishly. **"I don't approve of Prophet's Goals... But I DO approve of the approach he's taking..." **He approached Branz and placed a hand on his forhead. **"Tell me young one... When you, yourself, was put into the Dentes Rhohos Initiation Ritual... Did you willingly, of your own free-will, choose to be one of them?"**

Branz looked confused at that, "Y-yes sir..."

Haze took that in for a second... Then laughed. A laugh so terrible it sounded like it came from the devil himself. The Shadow Queen joined in knowing full well what this meant. After a second, Haze stopped and stared at Branz. **"How many more are there?"**

Branz was now more confused then ever. "Sir?"

The Shadow Queen explained. "How many more loyal Dentes Rhohos are there? How many willingly joined this tribe?"

"There's five more." Came Kale's voice. Haze and the Shadow Queen turned to Kale as he continued. "A Gyarados, an Magmortar, a Froslass, a Manectric and a Garchomp."

Haze smiled at this. After a seconds thought, he shrugged his shoulders. **"Well Prophet..."** He brought both Kale and Branz into perspective. **"It appears you've changed my mind... I will allow you to live... FOR NOW..."** Kale gulped nervously. The psychic energies around him disappeared, allowing him to drop back on the floor. **"I will want more troops... Say around the Two Thousands. And as many 'loyal' Dentes Rhohos as possible, by the time I return."**

Kale gawked at this. Their numbers barely reached two hundred! "B-but sir..!"

Haze's hands clamped around Kale's neck once again. Kale gasped for breath as Haze lifted him off the ground. **"The way I see it..."** Haze began as a demonic flame burst from his eyes angrily. **"Your lucky enough to be ALIVE right now!"**

The Shadow Queen approached Haze. "So... I can't throttle him?"

Haze smirked at the Shadow Queens sadistic nature. **"NO... Not yet, so long as Prophet obeys my orders..."**

He dropped Kale back on the floor. **"Two thousand, and seperate the loyal ones from that number..." **Kale nodded so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Haze smirked then turned around and started to walk to the door. He snapped his fingers... The door he blew down flew around the room and reatached itself to the hinges. Any damages were removed because of them disappearing. **"I will be back in three weeks..."** He turned to Kale and frowned angrily. **"But HEED my warning, Prophet, if you do not have two thousand troops by that time, and more loyal ones..."** He paused for emphasis. Kale needn't hear what he was about to say next, already understanding, but heard it anyway. **"I will personally make sure the Dentes Rhohos cease to exist... UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"** Kale nodded frantically again. **"Good..."** Haze opened the newly fixed door... On the other side, was what made the scene all the scarier. There was a portal on the other side of the door, a portal that was permeating with evil, and that shown a thunder storm deep inside. The thunder that could be heard was almost deafing, and the lightning could've been seen through the portal. **"Come Shadow Queen... We have much to do."** Haze then turned to Kale. **"You have a nice day... Kale..."** Haze finished mockingly.

His evil laughter could be heard over the thunder, as he walked into the portal and disappeared into the darkness.

The Shadow Queen approached Kale and Branz and gave them a solid once over. "You two won't always have Dark Star Haze around to protect you. And when the day comes that he disowns you, I suggest you watch your back..." She leaned in closer and whispered. "Cause my specially created monsters will be CHEWING on it." Branz and Kale shuddered and took a step back. The Shadow Queen turned to her strange cat. "Come. We must take our leave."

The cat responded with it's 'Smorg' meow and followed the Shadow Queen into the portal. It closed the second they stepped through, revealing the Team Rocket headquarters regular hallway.

Kale kept staring in the same spot where Haze and the Shadow Queen disappeared, now realizing just how close he came to death... He suddenly realized that, in the figurative sense, he didn't just dodge a bullet... The bullet just failed to fire. "Branz!" Kale said.

Branz, who was as terrified as Kale was at the visit, looked up to him. "S-sir?"

Kale took Branz's shoulders, lifted him off the ground and shook him frantically. "Gather your men, get back out there; HUNT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Kale shouted fearfully. Branz had never seen his master like this before. To put it in words...

He was rattled, and afraid.

Branz was dropped back onto the ground, he immediately bowed to Kale giving a quick, almost inaudible, "Yes sir." before running back out the door.

Branz was quick to wake the DR species and to go back out to hunt. And for good reason... This wasn't about expanding the numbers anymore...

This was about the tribe's survival...

* * *

(Me and Wally are in small adobe house, we had made it to Cairo and taken shelter.)

Me: Not much to say here. But to those of you who want to know who 'Lord Dark Star Haze' is, you'll have to wait until he comes around again either in my fanfic 'Legend of the Star Rod' (Which won't be till later regretfully) Or, if he wants to add him, NUTCASE's fanfic, 'PokeMario!' I hope you enjoyed the debut scene of one of my greatest, and most villianous creation! (Gives a Peace Sign.) R&R People!

???: Here's your water.

Me: Oh thank you. (Takes water, inserts in mouth, then spits it out, spitting the sand out as well.) Now can I have a drink of this stuff?


End file.
